Gundam 0083: Cima's Black Ops
by Twisted Pilot
Summary: The war chriminal is back, before she became known as "The maiden of death." Join Cima and her merry band of crew as they reign terror upon the people of the colonies.


Cima's Black Ops Rated: R for language and gore.  
  
Prologue UC 0079. The drums of war thundered around the Earth sphere. The Duchy of Zeon has started a war of independence ageist the Earth Federation. The scene of war would shift to the friendly colony of Side 2. Newly part of the Earth Federation. The colony seemed to pause as it celebrated it's acceptance into the Earth Federation. The people celebrated in the streets as troops marched throu the once neutral streets of the colony. Side 2 had remained neutral for a long time now. The people cheered and threw confetti as Type 61 battle tanks moved throu the streets, and a group of Salamus class ships arrived at the colony. The flag of the Federation was hung high above the capital building. This signaled the Colony could now be...a target.  
  
Across the vast emptiness of space, the small colony of Mahal was bussing with movement. The colony was the home to one of the most viscous war criminals of the One Year War, Cima Garahau. Cima Garahau was 34 years old and born from a small family. She was the middle child who chose a military career instead of settling down and having children. She was a very proud soldier who would carry out orders without question.  
  
Cima's Black Ops Chapter 1: The terror begins.  
  
Cima moved silently down a long dark corridor to meet with Colonel Asukara. She was dressed in a full uniform with a dark brown overcoat over her. She wore long black leather boots that made a sinful noise as if death was walking into the room. Her green eyes looked throuout the corridor for any sighs of her Commander. She brushed a strand of her black hair with a green look out of her face as she moved down the corridor. She grinned when she entered a dark room with many consoles and the 7th Fleet's flag hung across the wall. The room was filled with many soldiers and 6 guards. Each of the guards had a standard petty officer's uniform on with the light brown battle helmet. In their hands a long metallic assault rifle. The STGW 44. The standard assault rifle of the Zeonic army. Cima slightly moved her hand upwards, thus ordering them to stand back as she casually walked into the room. She moved her head from left to right, her hair spread apart as she sinisterly laughed. Colonel Asukara had cleared his throat as he looked to Cima. His dark uniform was glistening in the light as he brushed a strand of brown hair behind his ear. He walked to her slowly his hand's behind his back. He looked to her with much amazement. "Cima, so good to see you again. I trust you are packed and ready to see the Lili Marlene." He then slightly grinned as Cima soon removed her leather gloves. Gripping the ends of them slapping them into the palm of her left hand. "Colonel, I did not get much sleep last night, you must excuse my rudeness for not saluting my Commanding Officer. Asukara raised an eyebrow as he turned away from her walking up a set of stairs to a set of large brown doors. "Coma Cima, I shall show you your new home." Cima soon stepped forward carefully walking up the gray stairs. In her wake many officers would look at her with a desire for her. Cima turned her head and smiled at one as a guard soon opened one of the large brown doors. This action exposed the massive shipyard. Many Zanzibar class ships with Musais and a Chivvy class ship. Cima's eyes widened as she looked at the massive fleet of ships. Asukara turned to her and handed her a black folder. "Inside of this folder will be the names and ranks of your crew. Also inside are your orders. The Lili Marlene is in dock 13 a2. As you requested a custom unit for yourself has been added to the mobilesuit complement. Take good care of yourself. The Feddies are out there." Cima turned her head and accepted the folder. She brushed a few strands of hair out of her face as she turned her body to face the good Colonel. "Colonel I believe they are out there, waiting for me to kill them." She soon saluted and walked into an elevator. The Colonel watched her every movement movement as he turned and walked away.  
  
Inside of the elevator Cima opened the folder. Inside were profiles and pictures of her staff aswell as pictures of the mobilesuits themselves. She soon closed the folder as the elevator came to a slow stop. The metallic doors opened and soon Cima stepped into a room with new faces she had never seen before. In two rows were some of Zeon's worst. Much of the crew were in grimy uniforms and were not properly broken in. These were her people, the people born and raised on the colony of Mahal. She looked around smiling as she stopped in the middle of the two rows. "It seems to me the grunts of the colony of Mahal cannot win a battle the right way so they send us to do the dirty work. No matter I would rather serve with a group of my own people then lap dogs. Where is Lt. Deitrof?" She looked around as a well built man with light gray hair approached her. He had on a dark pair of green pants, black leather boots and a vest made from a Lt.'s uniform. The sleeves were removed. He had on an officer's hat and a golden chain around his neck. He stood infront of Cima and Saluted. "Lt. Deitrof at your service ma'am." Cima grinned and stood infront of the man. "Well..Well..Well, if you were any more stronger and I would have to have you as a boxer instead of a soldier. At ease Lt." Deitrof settled down as she stood at Cima's side. "So is this the crew of the Lili Marlene?" Deitrof then turned to her and look her dead center in the eyes. "Yes, ma'am." She turned away from him and walked into the dry-dock area with the crew still in the 2 ranks. She looked at the metallic hull and the supplies being loaded on board. She turned to Deitrof and brushed a stray strand of hair out of her face. "Load up the crew and cargo we are to leave in one hour." Cima saluted Deitrof and walked away. Deitrof then retuned the salute aswell and turned the other direction. In his hand was a clipboard with a crew roster. He stood infront of the crew and looked at each of their faces. "Ms. Cima wants us all to bored and prepare to launch. Mobilesuit pilots are to man their Zakus and escort the ship. Lets move!" The pilots turned and looked at each other and moved forward. The crew would pick up their bags and soon start to bored the ship. The Zaku Marine pilots, walked in a straight line towards a small hanger. Inside were 8 Zaku Marines armed with a variety of weapons. Their main armaments consited of the new 120mm machine guns. Each unit had extra propellant tanks and a distinctive fin on the back of the suits heads. They were painted in a dark gray and had a new weapon called a "knuckleshield." All of the units had a heat sword and 2 strum fausts. One of the Zaku Marines had a 880 mm Rakenten bazooka with extra clips on the rear skirt armor. Each Zaku was positioned in a "one knee," position. Their cockpits were open as the pilots had moved over to their machines. They were young and handsome men dressed in a light green space suit. Each of them held in their left hands a helmet. They then soon ran to their machines and boarded them. With each cockpit closing one after another the Zakus prepared to launch.  
  
Their mono-eyes had appeared one after another with a deep sound following. Their hydraulics soon begun to move as the units stood up. They then began to march out of the dark hangerbay and towards a launch ramp. The inner door to the colony had opened revealing a long launch ramp. Each of the 8 Zakus had stepped throu as they mounted one foot into the launch ramp. They soon bent their knees as the outer colony doors opened. The Zakus launched into space and awaited for the carrier to fallow suite. The crew of the Lili Marlene then aswell fallow suite. Cima stepped onto the Zanzibar's bridge and walked forward. She looked around to the ship's bridge and sat in a command chair. She soon found it to her disliking considering it was not her size. She stood up her boots clicking ageist the floor as she turned to face Deitrof. Her eyes would focus on him as he soon noticed her and turned to her. Cima's face had signs of disappointment as she begun to speak. "Deitrof, I want something done with that chair." Cima slightly grinned and sat down. Putting a rest to her trouble's, she pointed her finger to the colony launch bay. Slowly, the massive Zanzibar class vessel moved out of the hangerbay and moved towards freedom from the massive construction shipyards. The Lili Marlene moved away from the colony, all 6 engines roaring with propellant as it's Zakus' spread around it. The Zanzibar's crew never though too look back as they went to complete their brutal mission, the mission to exterminate the inhabitants of Side 2.  
  
People never would have expected an attack, if they stayed neutral. Their idea of "true peace," was too go to the side they always knew and trusted. In the mind's and heart's of the people of Side 2, they only knew the Federation was there too protect them. However, they were sadly mistaken. By this time, the Kishira Marine's were converging on their quiet little colony only too ruthlessly gas it and exterminate the population like rats......  
  
Cima silently slept sitting up ageist the wall of her quarter's. Her soft hair hung and silently covered her shoulder's. The angel of death quietly slept as the moment of execution approached. The crew's minds' and thoughts' were not clear. "Family before Orders," that was the Mahal motto. They each saw the people of Side 2 as traitors, ungrateful scum that was ashamed of their true calling. The Zanzibar crew, kept to themselves as they slowly approached Side 2 space, their mind's all set on their evil goal, "extermination." They were so blinded by the glory they though they would deserve, that they couldn't see the Genocide in which they were about to commit. The time was drawing near as the Zanzibar reached it's limit on were it could go without being spotted. On the Lili Marlene's bridge, Lt. Deitrof silently looked away from the crew, towards the majestic view of Side 2. He sadistically smiled as he pressed in the communication panel. He turned his head away from the colony towards the speaker, his eye's now drawn away from the colony he only though of what was going too happen next. "Ms. Cima, it is time for our attack." He would wait for a few minutes, if Cima was asleep he must call again. He then repeated his massage, only a simple growl over the radio signaled Cima was awake, and not in such a good mood. Shortly thereafter, Cima stumbled onto the bridge half asleep. She stood up straight knowing her crew were sizing her up. She waved Deitrof away and sat down in their hard chair of the Zanzibar, the stiffness of their chair quickly straightened her back and forced her too become wide awake. She raised her head and caught a view of Side 2, she slightly smiled as she turned her head too gaze at Deitrof. She narrowed her eyes and gripped the warfan in her left hand tightly, her blood red lips rubbing together with such a passion, Deitrof would become intimidated by the barbaric woman. "Launch the mobilesuits." Deitrof turned away for a moment and then turned to face Cima again. His face looked tired and old, as if he stood the test of time and lost. "How many mobilesuits Ms. Cima?" She turned away from him, lowering her head into the palm of her left hand moving it from side to side, motioning she was disappointed in Deitrof. She gathered her pity and looked at him again. "1 Zaku 1 with the G-3 gas, and 3 Zaku Marines running escort. Do you understand that?" Deitrof was insulted by this statement, he moved back once and regained his footing on reality. He straightened his hat and turned looking towards an officer. He extended his right arm and pointed at the man, as if he were striking him down with death. "Launch the mobilesuits Ms. Cima specified at once!" The young and innocent man turned too Deitrof with a set of headphones in his hand, he turned away placing them on his ear's talking into the microphone. His voice echoed through the ship towards the mobilesuit deck. Inside of the Zanzibar's mobilesuit deck, Zakus are seen being prepared for combat. The bridge officer's voice called out the names of 4 pilots. Soon, 4 Zakus(1 Zaku one, 3 Zaku Marines), were being prepared and readied for combat. The pilots entered their Zaku's quickly, the grins upon their face's were enough too hint they though they were making history. The mobilesuit deck turned a deep red as normalsuit helmets were sealed on and the massive hanger door was opened too reveal a view of Side 2. Most of the personnel stopped too look at the large colony, but soon their view was taken from them. The Zakus' walked forward from the mobilesuuit deck, towards the catapult. The Zaku 1 had launched first, followed by the 3 Zakus.  
  
Each second passed by with racing hearts as their quietly inched their way towards the colony structure of the Side 2. The Zaku 1's monoeye turned and looked at each of the dark gray Zaku 2s. In the Zaku 1's cockpit, the pilot gripped the control stick's of the mobilesuit as he rammed the shoulder panel of the Zaku into the side of the colony. The silence was shattered as a the beautiful countryside of the colony was shattered as the smoke and debris filled the air as the air is sucked out of the colony, stray papers and nonsecure objects were sucked throu the hole, as the dreaded Zaku was seen, the dreadful monoeye gazing at the city. Extending it's right arm, the Zaku pointed the G-3 gas grenadelauncher towards the city. The Zaku pilot hesitated for only 10 seconds before he pulled the trigger, a quick flash was seen as one of the canisters were sped forward like a missile pulling a b-line straight for the inner city. Pulling up 90 degrees the G-3 canister exploded into the center of the colony followed by the second canister. Quickly, the cheerful colony, became a dark green deathcamp. The G-3 gas spread everywhere, no one was able to run from it, as the colony sucked in the tainted air. Their faces, turned a light green as their body's became to become contaminated by the sweet death that awaited them. Their minds went blank as they melted away into death. Their all fell like flies, without though the Zaku 1 pilot dumped the G-3 gas grenade assembly and sped through the massive hole and away it sped. Once the Zaku had reached open space, it was met by missile fire as two Salamus Class ships opened fire with missiles and gunfire.  
  
The 4 mobilesuits, being pinned down sent a few rounds towards the Lili Marlene, the yellow traces passed by the bridge of the Zanzibar as Cima turned her head towards the ships pinning down the Zakus. Cima quickly stood up and kicked off towards the window, pressing her cold hands against the glass looking towards the battle. She turned to Deitrof, a twinkle in her eye. "Mega Particle Cannons, fire upon the lead ship!" Against his best wishes, the gunner's for most of the Mega Particle Cannons aimed for the bridge's of the Salamus class ships. Soon, the black void of space was light up with neo-green mega particles as streaks sped forth. The shoots streaked by the turrets of lead ship, causing the steal too melt away making the turret useless. Yet the second ship kept it's fire upon the mobilesuits, ignoring the Lili Marlene completely. One of the officers on the Lili Marlene's bridge turned too look at Deitrof as machinegun-fire begun to streak across the bow of the ship. Cima stood back, her face furious with anger. "Don't panic you clowns, anti-mobilesuit weaponry...FIRE!" Seconds later, yellow traces exited the ship's blazing gun barrels as they begun to put up a defense against GM mobilesuits. (Pre Mass Production) Seeing their mothership in trouble, the Zaku pilots were faced with a though choice, they could either stay and fight the ships or smash some GMs. The Zaku 1 was hardly armed, only a heat hawk which was underpowered, was all the suit had too fight with. The Zaku 1 pointed at the GMs as the three Zaku 2s headed off in that direction. The Zaku 1, was now moving franticly avoiding mega particle fire. Landing on the hull of the first ship, then quickly kicking off, the second ship sunk four mega particle hits into the first Salamus Class ship sinking it. Moving into a blindspot, the Zaku 1 now unsheathed it's heathawk and powered the fearsome weapon, the deep orange glow in the night scared many onboard the Salamus as the Zaku 1 darted upwards and slammed the heathawk down onto the Salamus's bridge, destroying the ship in seconds.  
  
Yellow traces of 90 mm, and 120 mm machine-gun fire streaked across space. A team of four GMs armed with 90 mm machine-guns and beamsabers moved in a wolfpack, scoring 3 hits on the Lili Marlene's hull causing minor damage. The Zaku Marines descended downwards upon the GMs like vultures. 120 mm machine-gun shells streaked passed and penetrated the cockpit of a GM causing it be thrown off balance and explode. Cima sadistically grinned on the ship's bridge as she saw the mobilesuit explode. The GMs pulled away firing shells, blowing the arm off the 3rd Zaku and crippling the 2nd in seconds. The 1st Zaku fired a barrage of shells scaring the GMs away. The Zaku 1 slowly made it's way back too the ship as the debris begun to settle. The mobilesuits begun to land, the cheers and cries of the soldiers echoed throughout the bay as the Zakus were hunkered down. While speeding away, the Lili Marlene left their mark, they bolted a Zeon Flag on the 1st bay door of Side 2 as they moved away, Zeon had proven they were just as ruthless as the Federation.....  
  
Too be continued...... 


End file.
